


I’m coming home soon and I wanna stay

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: The leaves are ready to begin falling again, as I am for you [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Homecoming, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #57: HomecomingAnd if after a year nothing has changed, all Harry can do is go back home and have everything he needs in his arms again.Part 3 of The leaves are ready to begin falling again, as I am for you drabbles series





	I’m coming home soon and I wanna stay

Both Harry and Louis knew that moving away wouldn’t be easy, but Louis had been the one to tell him to do so, aware of what it would cost them.

Their love was what had kept them positive through everything.

For a year, though, nothing had changed and the only thing Harry truly wanted was miles away from him.

He didn’t regret it, flying back home that autumn, surrounded again by the chilly air and brown leaves, with a bag and a tattoo on his chest that reminded him of what he’d never leave behind again.

“You’ve come home, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed these three small drabbles!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Series title by [Tyler Knott](http://tylerknott.com/post/177879399547/the-leaves-are-ready-to-begin-falling-again-as) and Drabbles titles from “If I Could Only Fly” by Merle Haggard.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> You can find me @[perfectdagger](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com) and reblog the series post here [xxx](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com/post/178348901943/the-leaves-are-ready-to-begin-falling-again-as-i)


End file.
